Cómo agua y aceite
by That-annoying-girl
Summary: Ucrania y Bielorrusia se dan cuenta de cuan diferentes son durante la cena.


¡Hola!. Este es mi primer fanfic. Elegí Hetalia, pues es mi actual obsesión XD. Como protagonistas: !Bielorrusia y Ucrania¡. No sé si alguine ya escribió algo como esto, si es así, me avisna y borraré este.

Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himayura.

**Nota: ¡Esto no yuri!. Gracias por su comprensión.**

* * *

><p>Ucrania se encontraba en su cocina cocinando dulcemente unas galletitas. Las galletas eran para su hermana menor: Belarus, quien había acordado ir a visitarla para la cena. Aunque, fue muy difícil para Yekaterina que su la bielorrusa aceptara. Después de haber dicho que no las primeras 5 veces, la ucraniana le prometió que su hermano estaría ahí, cosa que con lo cual acepto casi de inmediato. Al cabo de casi 2 horas, todo estaba listo para la cena; la mesa arreglada y con galletas, té, panes, mantequilla, en fin muchas cosas más para comer-. Ella decidió revisar la hora; un cuarto para las 6 de la tarde, casi hora de la cena. Entonces se escuchó a la puerta y rápidamente atendió. Era Bielorrusia, quien venía con otras ropas a las que usualmente usaba. Vestía unos pantalones grises algo anchos para ella, camisa azul marino con un corazón blanco estampado en ella, pero el peinado de siempre se mantenía junto al clásico lazo blanco.<p>

-¡Ah!. Bela eres tú- dijo mirándola con alegría,y luego examinó rápidamente sus ropas; lamentaba no haberse cambiado a ropas más limpias y casuales- ¡te ves adorable con esa ropa!, nunca te había visto así-.

-¿Y donde mi hermano?- respondió Natalya, dirigiendo una mirada a la casa de su hermana mayor- dijiste que estaría aquí-.

-De seguro llegará pronto, por mientras vayamos a comer- respondió rápidamente la ucraniana para evitar los problemas y dirigió a la menor hacia la mesa con la cena servida.

Ambas se sentaron, una enfrente de la otra en sus respectivas sillas y empezaron a comer. Ambas comieron en silencio, además, la menor tenía una mirada visiblemente molesta mientras se servía cuanta cosa encontraba sobre la mesa, quizás por la ausencia de Rusia. Todo era bastante silencioso, no como Ucrania lo había planeado. Quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con su hermana, pero todo esta le parecía tan frío y sin cariño. El cariño de Natalya hacia Iván era mucho más grande que al cariño que le tenia a su hermana mayor, ella supo que solo vino por la promesa de que su hermano estaría ahí. Entonces decidió tratar de entablar conversación con ella.

-¿Y-y como te ha ido estos días?- dijo Yekaterina muy suavemente.

-No mucho, solo que hermano mayor se niega a casarse conmigo- hizo una pausa y se comió un pan con mantequilla y siguió -¡pero un día de estos nos veras en el altar!-.

- Algún día, algún día- dijo la ucraniana soltando una ligera risa, después de eso, hubo silencio otra vez.

Así estuvieron alrededor de media hora. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la comida al ser masticada.. Aunque esta vez fue la bielorrusa quien rompió el silencio del momento.

-¿ Sabes?- dijo de repente- me he dado cuenta de que somos muy distintas, hermana-.

-¿ A qué te refieres?- respondió la mayor, sin entender la repentina conclusión de su hermana- ¿por qué dijiste eso?-.

-¿ Es que no te has dado cuenta aún?- repuso la menor- Somos muy diferente. Tú tienes el cabello corto, y yo largo. Tú usas un cintillo, yo uso un lazo. Tú eres tímida, yo soy más serie y...¿aterradora?. Tú vistes como granjera, yo visto un vestido elegante. ¿ Es qué no lo ves?, somos como el agua y el aceite; día y noche. Pero además, además...

-¿ A-además qué?- respondió la ucraniana, preocupada por el poco común comportamiento de Belarus.

- ¡Rusia te quiere más!- dijo finalmente estallando abruptamente entre sollozos-¿¡por qué!, ¿¡POR QUÉ!-.

Ucrania se le partía el corazón con el solo hecho de ver a Natalya de esa manera. Así, la abrazó con su típico instinto maternal y le acarició el cabello para que no llorase más. Al cabo de unos minutos, los sollozos y las lágrimas cesaron.

- Cálmate, _sestra_, no llores más - dijo la mayor serena mente - yo te quiero, ¿ acaso eso no vale?. Tú eres mi agua y yo tu aceite. Así que no llores hermanita, ¿ de acuerdo?-.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ucrania miró el reloj de la pared; 9 de la noche. Entonces Bielorrusia, una vez que se secó las lágrimas optó por volver a su casa y pidió a su hermana mayor que la condujera hacia la puerta.

- Adiós, hermana- dijo Natalya suavemente- _JA kachaju ciabie_, cuídate- una vez dicho esto, abrazó a su hermana y se fue. Ucrania solo la miró con una sonrisa mientras esta se alejaba y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Escribí esto como 3 veces, espero que ahora tenga algo de sentido. Además que el final me quedo medio cursi.<p>

**Traducción:**

_Sestra _= Hermana

_JA kachaju ciabie _= Te quiero

Espero que la traducción este bien, si no es así, ¡te maldigo traductor!.


End file.
